


sa susunod na lang

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bffs!Sekai, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roommates!Sesoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: wala namang problema si kyungsoo sa mga jejemon dahil naging jejemon naman ang lahat at some point. pero ibang klase naman kasi ang roommate niya at ang kaibigan nito na alam yata lahat ng kajeje-han sa mundo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	sa susunod na lang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).



> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/hunfilm/status/1360223888018341895) sehun edit.
> 
> thank you, c! alam mong di ako makakapagluwal ng 10k fic within less than a week if di mo ko pinush and minotivate to continue! super thank you sa pagpapaulan ng comments during the brief period na pinost ko to as a chaptered fic ;; alam mo yan! ang laking tulong talaga. sana maenjoy mo yung second half ng fic as much as i enjoyed writing it! kahit chaotic gay panic lang ito mostly slkjsdfs enjoy!

_“ayaw kong nabibitin,”_

_“kaya mabuti pa,”_

_“ako'y uuwi na lang,”_

_“woo!”_

_“sa susunod na lang.”_

_“yeah!”_

halos magpanting ang tenga ni kyungsoo dahil _ito na naman_. ito na naman si sehun, ang roommate niya, at ang sidekick nitong si jongin na ginawa na yata talagang tambayan ang kwarto nila for their daily skusta clee sesh.

wala namang problema si kyungsoo sa type of music na trip nilang pakinggan (the artist, though.. but that's a discussion for another day) dahil kahit siya nga ay bumibirit din sa kabet nung musmos pa siya. _yes, even before pa itong maging viral on tiktok courtesy of miss mimiyuuuh._ minsan kasi ay nakakaabala na talaga ang dalawa lalo na kapag nag-aaral si kyungsoo. _also, yes. kyungsoo hates studying. but that doesn't mean hinahayaan niya lang sa laylayan ang grades niyang outcome ng bare minimum effort ng one brain cell niya._ kaya napipika talaga siya kapag sinasabayan pa ni jongin ng pagtaas ng volume ang pagtaas ng kilay niya sa dalawa kapag winawarningan niya na ang mga ito. 

pang-asar din kasi talaga. kung hindi lang siguro gwap—

okay. 

let's not even go there.

pero hindi rin kasi talaga makalayas sa dorm si kyungsoo dahil ayaw niya nang masyadong lumalabas 'pag tapos na ang classes niya for the day. one, dahil ayaw niya ng unnecessary gastos. alam niya kasing mas marupok pa siya sa kama ni sehun (konting yugyog na lang, bibigay na. pero it's for the wholesome reasons naman. walang jugjugang ganap because roommates. respect. ok? ok) when it comes to food. second, tamad siya. ang haba rin kasi (no, not really) ng lalakarin niya and he _loathes_ sweating more than anyone.

kaya tinitiis niya na lang ang dalawa most of the time pero minsan talaga ay hindi niya na rin mapigilang sungitan ang roommate niya at ang kaibigan nito. 

tulad ngayon.

"wala ba kayong balak mag-aral?" 

biglang napatigil ang dalawa sa jamming session nila at napatingin kay kyungsoo na nakatitig pa rin nang diretso sa blank screen ng ms word niya. 

that must have done the trick.

pero huh. successful agad?

but then that would mean inuunderestimate niya ang ability ng dalawa to piss him off. dahil as expected and as usual, may nakahandang sagot na ang mga ito.

"nag-all nighter ako kagabi ah." ani sehun defensively. tumingin ito pointedly sa kaibigan niyang nakangisi lang na para bang entertained na entertained sa inis ni kyungsoo. "ewan ko lang dito."

jongin shrugs, "feel ko enough time na yung paglakad ko pabalik sa dorm para mareview." at ngumuso pa ito paturo sa readings niyang nakapatong sa study table ni sehun.

_ang yabang talaga._

"alam mo ikaw—"

"mamaya ka na kasi mag-aral. tara, jam!" yaya ni jongin. which isn't new dahil every time sinasaway niya ang mga ito, ay iniinvite rin naman siya nitong sumali. na dinedecline niya rin naman every time so 'yung totoo, bakit pa 'to nagttry?

and tingin niya ba talaga today would be an exception?

ready na niyang idrop ang kanyang usual big fat no nang marinig niyang magscoff ang roommate niya.

"sus, si kyungsoo? alam mo namang pangheartbroken na r&b mga tugtugan niyan. _wag ka nang umasa."_

for some reason and in that moment ay parang biglang may ibang meaning si sehun sa last statement niya.

or nag-aassume lang ba si kyungsoo? dahil sa totoo lang ay hindi na bago sa kanya 'yun. definitely not the first time na walang maintindihan si kyungsoo sa inaakto ng dalawa. minsan kasi ay may tendency talaga ang mga bugok na 'to na maging fishy kaya binubrush off na lang niya 'yun as them being crackheads or baka naman inside jokes nila na hindi maregister ng nag-iisang brain cell ni kyungsoo?

pagtingin naman din kasi niya sa roommate ay sobrang contradicting ng facial expression nito sa sinabi niya. normally kasi ay hinahayaan lang nito na mag-asaran silang dalawa ni jongin pero ngayon ay parang may something unreadable? but playful look itong binibigay sa kaibigan niya. 

weird.

pero walang time si kyungsoo for anything weird at mukhang natameme rin naman si jongin sa sinabi ni sehun kaya inirapan niya na lang ang dalawa at nagpasak ng earphones sa tenga niya at in-up 'yon to the highest volume (sorry ears) at sinubukang bumalik sa word document niyang blanko pa rin.

wala siyang panahon sa mga gw*pong lalaki at sa kanilang questionable taste in music. 

now, onto his sam fischer playlist.

***

sa kabilang dako ng kwarto naman ay halos lamunin ni jongin ng titig ang kaibigan as soon as deadmahin na sila ni kyungsoo to work on whatever it is that he's working on. pero sa totoo lang, duda si jongin kanina pa kasi bago pa sila magjam ni sehun ay blanko na ang word document ni kyungsoo. pero you do you, ika nga.

siniko niya si sehun at tinitigan pa 'to lalo. "kupal mo dun, gag." he almost hisses out.

agad naman iniba ni sehun ang expression ng mukha nito into something innocent at nagkibit balikat lang. "bakit, totoo naman ah? ditch ko na music ni skusta pag naging jowa mo si kyungsoo."

aba.

kung akala ni sehun ay magbaback down si jongin without a fight ay nagkakamali siya. hindi kaya siya pinalaki ni mama at papa kim para sumuko lang. and well, confident din naman siya dahil gwapo, matalino, mabait, at masarap siya. _magmahal. masarap magmahal._ at marerealize rin 'yun ni kyungsoo soon.

but for now,

"handa mo nang idelete playlist mo."

***

**jongin**

[spotify link]

**kyungsoo**

ano yan

**jongin**

pakinggan mo, pramis  
rak yan

**kyungsoo**

ikaw kaya rakrakin ko jan  
alam mo namang di ko bet mga tugtugan niyo

**jongin**

iba yan  
try mo lang

**kyungsoo**

everything you want by vertical horizon????  
huh  
kelan ka pa nakinig sa ganyan  
may pinagdadaanan ka ba

**jongin**

secret  
pero maganda diba?  
sabi na sayo diverse music taste ko e

**kyungsoo**

:)))) okay jongin  
okay  
sabihin mo yan sakin sa next skusta sesh niyo ni sehun

**jongin**

grabe kyungsoo  
grabe talaga  
:-(  
ganyan ka ba talaga

**kyungsoo**

mag-aral ka na nga

**jongin**

alam mo namang di ko needs, diba? :>

**kyungsoo**

GOOD NIGHT, JONGIN.

**jongin**

;)))

***

**sehun**

ano supot  
nasend mo na ba

**jongin**

oo  
taena  
nagets niya kaya

**sehun**

anong nangyari dun sa  
"handa mo nang idelete playlist mo"  
ano pre  
hanggang ganito na lang ba  
kunwari nakikinig ng mga kantang bet ni ksoo  
para mapansin  
sahd non ah

**jongin**

gagu  
good things come to those who wait

**sehun**

:))) palusot ng mga torpe.  
bahala ka  
o eto  
bet niya rin to  
[spotify link]

**jongin**

[thumbs up emoji x3]

***

sehun... he can tolerate.

pero sehun with jongin?

kyungsoo finds himself perpetually annoyed.

mahal naman ni kyungsoo platonically ang roommate niya. mabait, nanlilibre ng pagkain kapag tamad na siyang magluto, nagdadala ng pasalubong kapag umuuwi galing sa bahay nila, masunurin.. well, this one is debatable. minsan kasi ay sutil talaga si sehun lalo na pag kasama ang best friend nito. at oo, gwapo. di naman ikakaila ni kyungsoo 'yun dahil kahit apat ang mata niya, ay malinaw naman 'yun at lalong lumilinaw pag nakakakita ng eyecandy. 

some people would probably say na ang arte naman ni kyungsoo, ang gwapo na nga ng roommate AT ng best friend ng said roommate pero sinusungitan pa rin ang dalawang lalaki. _ganda ka sis??_

but then again, have they experienced being the receiving end ng mga kalokohan at kajejehan ni sehun at jongin? 

no.

kaya manahimik kayo. 

yung daily skusta clee jams, sometimes kyungsoo can tolerate. kasi okay naman talaga ang mga kanta ni skusta. hindi niya bet, but still okay. kayang pakinggan. may isang beses pa nga na whole weekend pinatugtog ni kyungsoo ang zebbiana when he had to stay over dahil ang daming deadlines na he can't even afford to waste time na magcommute pauwi. as much as he doesn't like to admit, nag-enjoy talaga siyang bumirit ng _ikaw pa rin ang baby ko_ habang nagshoshower. don't blame him, though. he was also going through a rough break up during that period (the relationship barely lasted a month but kyungsoo gets easily attached so sue him) and music was his best way to cope. 

anyway, ang nakakaasar lang talaga ay 'yung wala sa lugar at timing na pagpapatugtog nila sehun at ang volume na sigurado si kyungsoo ay nakakaabala na rin sa mga ka-floor nila. himala na nga lang siguro na hindi pa sila narereklamo. one of these days, probably. 

so, kalye songs, kyungsoo can put up with. 

but this?

nothing prepared kyungsoo for _this._

bakit half naked si jongin kim?!

nagsisimula nang kumulo ang dugo ni kyungsoo pero mukhang mas naoverpower yata ng pagkaflustered niya dahil muntik pang malaglag ang paperbag niya from his go-to pasta fix when he fully enters the room.

inhale.

exhale.

"explain."

***

yup.

another one of their kajeje-hans. 

nakahinga naman nang maluwag si kyungsoo nang iexplain ng dalawa na nagfifilm lang pala sila for tiktok. but then again, kailangan ba talagang nakahubad?!

buti na nga lang at si jongin lang ang topless dahil baka tuluyan nang umatake ang migraine niya pag sinamahan pa ito ng roommate niya. don't get him wrong, hindi niya type si sehun (at jongin!). hindi lang talaga siya masyadong comfortable mapaligiran ng maraming pandesal. he _knows_ sehun has them. matulog ba naman araw araw na walang saplot sa upper body nito.

also, hindi lahat gusto ng abs, okay?

(kyungsoo doesn't like it ON him. but ON hot men, though... ibang usapan na yan.)

so bago pa lumipad ang utak ni kyungsoo sa unwanted territory ay binalaan niya na lang ang roommate at ang kaibigan nito na magbehave dahil ngayon pa lang siya kakain since sunod sunod ang classes niya in the morning.

parang background noise ang paulit ulit na _pamparampampam pamparampampampam_ habang kumakain siya and he knows what that trend is about. nagfafacebook naman si kyungsoo at alam niyang isa 'yun sa mga bagong viral trends sa tiktok.

puro gilingan at may pagb*yo pa nga sa lyrics.

please.

kailangan ba talagang gawin 'to ni jongin nang nakahubad?!

masyado pang maaga for imaginations and he doesn't think it's appropriate given that this is jongin we're talking about.

so, kalma.

_eat your pasta._

***

tapos na si kyungsoo sa first tub niya pero hindi pa rin tapos magfilm si jongin. yes, apparently, si jongin lang pala dahil nagawa na raw 'yun ni sehun. saan? kyungsoo doesn't know. alam niyang content creator sa tiktok ang roommate dahil madalas siyang witness dito so alam niyang sehun mostly does it sa dorm nila. siguro finilm niya habang may class si kyungsoo. may hiya pa rin naman si sehun when he's alone and not surrounded by a jongin kim.

ano bang meron sa tiktok at giliw na giliw ang mga tao run.

anyway, he's about to dig in sa second tub niya nang tawagin siya ng roommate. 

"soo, assist. lalabas na," nagmamadaling sabi ni sehun at binato sa kama nito ang cellphone ni jongin bago dumiretso sa cr. 

"gago, binato talaga!" angal ni jongin habang nakatitig sa retreating figure ng kaibigan. napailing na lang 'to bago idako ang attention niya kay kyungsoo who's trying so hard not to stare. 

_ang dami naman kasing balat._

"game?"

napalunok si kyungsoo pero he wills himself to appear unaffected. "kailangan talagang nakahubad? also, wala ka bang camera stand?" kahit labag sa loob ay kinuha niya pa rin ang phone kay jongin pagkatapos nitong damputin ang device mula sa kama ng kaibigan. 

"syempre. kung ikaw ba may ganitong abs, di mo rin ifflex?" nagmake show pa ito sa abs niyang, okay, well-defined. ikaw na talaga ang ripped. but then again, hindi naman pangarap ni kyungsoo 'yan. "no worries, di na kailangan ng stand. wala rin namang okay pagpatungan dito. nakakapanget pa ng angles."

wow. eh lahat naman ng angles ang perfect niya. 

AT ni sehun.

kyungsoo chooses not to reply at nagproceed na lang to the matter at hand. "so, bakit ba hindi mo maperfect perfect? nakaubos na ko ng isang tub ng pasta, wala ka paring magustuhan sa shots niyo?"

kumuha ng baby oil si jongin at pinahiran nang kaunti ang abs nito. kailangan talagang may palangis?!

_diyos na mahabagin._

"h-huy, pamacho dancer na yan ah! sure ka pangtiktok lang 'to?" kyungsoo exclaims na sobrang scandalized. sumisikip ang dibdib ni kyungsoo sa lalaking 'to. 

nginisian lang siya ni jongin bago pumorma sa pwesto nito.

kyungsoo just rolls his eyes at cinondition ang sarili to film this guy properly. 

hands (and heart), please cooperate.

***

parang ang tagal namang tumae ni sehun.

halos manlambot na si kyungsoo (and not for the wholesome reasons and he doesn't think he likes it one bit) sa kakafilm dito kay jongin na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin makuntento sa mga shots nila.

hindi pa ba sumasakit 'yung katawan ng mokong na 'to sa kakagiling sa kantang 'to?

medyo hindi na talaga natutuwa si kyungsoo dahil kahit nakaaircon sila eh parang biglang tumaas ang temperature sa kwarto nila. 

_sobrang init._

buti na lang talaga at black ang favorite color niya dahil malamang sa malamang ay binabaskil na siya.

 _please._

he hates sweating. 

at tumigil ka na, jongin kim. 

_utang na loob._

after several minutes of torture pa at sa wakas ay lumabas na rin si sehun ng cr. gusto sanang sabihin ni kyungsoo na finally, makakahinga na siya nang maluwag pero that would be false and parang niloloko niya lang ang sarili niya because for someone who doesn't like eating a lot, ang baho ng tae ni sehun.

as in no fail. every single time nagdudusa ang ilong ni kyungsoo. 

pero that's the least of his problems at the moment dahil as soon as mag-alcohol si sehun ay si kyungsoo naman ang nagbato ng phone ni jongin sa kama ng roommate and unconsciously blurts out "lumalamig na pasta ko" before hightailing it out of the room.

naiwan namang confused si sehun at jongin dahil yung pasta ni kyungsoo, nasa loob. so bakit lumabas? unti unting may sumibol na ngiti sa labi ni sehun sa realization bago ito tumingin nang nakakaloko sa kaibigan. "20 minutes akong nasa loob, 5 minutes lang tae ko. mahilo hilo ako run ah. _you're welcome."_

napailing na lang si jongin pero deep inside, kinikilig talaga siya. 

tangina.

_affected si kyungoo sa kanya._

kinuha niya ang phone niya na twice binato this day (which he couldn't even get mad about) at pumili ng random video sa mga shinoot nila ni kyungsoo at inupload ito. 

dun sa _nagvideo_ naman talaga kasi siya may pake.

***

after that incident, for some reason ay nangangati ang mga daliri ni kyungsoo na pumunta sa app store at idownload ang tiktok.

he tries to think rationally, even going as far as busying himself with schoolwork para lang hindi magsurrender sa temptation na ilang araw na ring bumabagabag sa kanya.

tangina kasing _pamparampampam_ na 'yan.

pandesal, langis, at gilingan ang paulit ulit na nagrereplay sa utak niya.

and he swears nagawa niya na lahat para lang iwasan 'yun pero may mga araw lang talagang bumabalik ito full force which pushes him to accept defeat at idownload na nga ang tiktok para panoorin ang outcome ng filming nila ni jongin ilang araw na rin ang nakakalipas.

hindi na rin kasi nagbanggit ng kahit ano tungkol dun ang kaibigan ng roommate pagkatapos magwalk out ni kyungsoo nung nagfilm sila.

maski si sehun ay tikom ang bibig after that. probably because alam niyang mahihiya si kyungsoo and he's just trying to be a good friend so he’s decided to give him mercy.

kasi naman, kyungsoo do.

_lumalamig na pasta ko?_

eh ang aforementioned pasta ay nasa loob naman ng dorm.

way to embarrass yourself bigtime aba.

ayaw mang aminin ni kyungsoo pero _hindi niya kasi talaga kinaya._

if he didn't know jongin any better, he would think na he was doing it on purpose. kung makagiling naman kasi sa pajama party akala mo his life depended on it. not to mention 'yung mga titigan niyang halos magpalusaw kay kyungsoo.

again, don't blame him.

kyungsoo appreciates a handsome face (and a hot body) when he sees one.

kahit pa best friend 'yun ng roommate niyang gwapo rin.

bakit ba napapalibutan siya ng mga masasarap?! 

tingnan! masarap tingnan.

kaya just like any other self-respecting person would do, he ran for his life nung hindi niya na kinaya si jongin kim and ang ability nito to seduce anyone who breathes. 

sue him, to be honest.

going back sa dilemma niya.

may mga araw lang talagang he finds himself one click away sa pagdownload ng tiktok.

aside from wanting to see the outcome ng filming nila ni jongin, curious din siya sa types of content na pwedeng makita dun sa app. hibang na hibang kasi si baekhyun dun, isa sa closest college friends niya. he sees to it na sinesendan niya si kyungsoo ng at least one tiktok video everyday na dinedeadma niya lang din naman since he's not interested.

after what happened, though.. he finds himself intrigued.

kaya bago pa siya magchicken out (there's no harm in trying naman, diba?), he forces himself to stop thinking at cinlick niya na ang _get_ button for the app to start installing. 

little does he know, ayun na rin ang simula for something else.

***

shunga, that's what kyungsoo is.

gusto niyang makita ang pajama party video ni jongin pero hindi niya naman alam ang username o display name nito.

tinry niya na lahat ng possible combinations but to no avail.

_jongin kim_

_jongin dancer_

_jongin pamparampampam_

wala.

kahit nga pangalan ng mga aso ni jongin ay tinry niya na pero wala pa ring lumabas.

ano bang klaseng pangalan ang ginamit ni jongin sa tiktok niya?!

kahit kay sehun ay wala ring nag-aappear kaya he couldn't help but think na baka ginoogood time lang siya ng roommate at ng best friend nito.

but what for?

in his annoyance, halos iabandon niya na nga ang mission to look for the video (because yes, he actually enjoys killing time on tiktok dahil napakarami ngang content na pwedeng panoorin. aside from the usual dance trends, may foodtok, kpoptok, and even tv series tok na kinaadikan niya rin before. he's currently on tvd tok at iba pa rin talaga ang kilig niya whenever he sees stefan salvatore. no offense damon, but it's always gonna be stefan. hashtag team stelena forever) when the main reason he downloaded the app suddenly appears on his fyp. 

_fuck._

kahit nawitness na ng apat niyang mata ito live, iba pa rin pala ang atake when you watch it alone and in your own safe space.

para bang nagfreeze ang one brain cell ni kyungsoo at napatunganga na lang.

_sobrang hot nga ni jongin kim._

***

kyungsoo finds out, not to his surprise, na tiktok famous pala 'tong si jongin with his 500k followers.

kaya naman pala hindi niya mahanap ang account ni jongin ay ibang pangalan ang gamit nito sa profile niya.

 _kimkai_ , whatever the hell that means.

tatlong tao lang ang finofollow nito and he finds out na sehun's one of them. his roommate goes by the name of _seahoon_ which is very unoriginal dahil nakwento ni sehun at some point na his late lola used to call him that when he was younger. which makes sense rin naman dahil he wouldn't put it past him na gamitin ang pangalan na very dear sa kanya, even though it's just a mispronounced version of his real name. 

so 'yung content ni jongin, mostly dance videos, which is expected naman. he knows jongin dances in his spare time dahil he once mentioned it in passing.

based from his videos alone, kyungsoo would have to concur. 

there's just something about the way his body moves na sobrang alluring. no wonder marami siyang nabingwit na mga followers.

good face, good body, at sige nga nga, good personality na rin (kahit minsan ay kupal talaga ito), he's bound to have some fans talaga.

hindi rin naman nagpapatalo si sehun with his 300k followers. compared to jongin's feed na sobrang uniform dahil puro dance videos ito, ang kalat naman ng sa roommate niya. kyungsoo isn't even sure what type of brand he's going for dahil merong dance videos, cooking videos (na gustong tawanan ni kyungsoo dahil basic recipes lang naman ito which is very sehun naman talaga), and q&a videos na actually ay kinagulat niya dahil _sobrang daming_ curious sa buhay ng roommate niya which he answers with his usual witty and snarky remarks. on brand na on brand nga naman talaga if you think about it. no wonder maraming sumusubaybay kay sehun. 

wow.

special at swerte nga yata talaga si kyungsoo for being surrounded by famous hot men.

sandali.

if baekhyun's always on tiktok, is there any chance na alam niya 'to?!

he immediately switches apps and types up a message sa kaibigan niya.

**kyungsoo**

alam mo bang tiktok famous roommate ko?!

**baekhyun**

oo  
sinesend ko nga sayo araw araw diba  
[eye roll emoji x2]

**kyungsoo**

i..  
wtf  
ngayon ko lang nalaman

**baekhyun**

di mo kasi binubuksan  
hoy  
nagtitiktok ka na rin???

of course, that's the only thing his friend would get from that kaya hindi na niya ito nireplyan at bumalik na to the task at hand.

continue scrolling through his fyp.

***

mukhang dinedicate na talaga ng nag-iisang brain cell ni kyungsoo ang oras nito sa tiktok dahil kung hindi siya nag-aaral (na let's be honest, halos 40% lang ng araw niya), ay nagsscroll siya sa fyp niya.

sobrang naging focused niya na nga yata rito na hindi niya nanonotice na tinititigan na pala siya weirdly ni sehun na madalas siyang naaabutang busy sa phone niya as of late. 

"may jowa ka na ba?"

halos mabagsak ni kyungsoo ang phone niya sa mukha.

ano.

ganun na ba siya kaobvious sa pagiging preoccupied niya? pinilit niyang makarecover agad sa tanong ng roommate so he schools his expression into one of nonchalance. "jowa?"

"lagi kang nasa phone mo." tinitingnan pa rin siya nito weirdly habang nagpapalit ito ng top. "may nagtangka na bang madisappoint?"

inirapan niya ito at nagscoff. "ba't ang aga mo yata? at hindi mo kasama si b2, himala." surprising talaga. kasi at least once a day jongin makes it a point na dumaan sa room nila para mamburaot. but then again, hindi pa naman tapos ang araw so no point in getting his hopes up na hindi ito magpunta today.

ayan na naman 'yang nakakainis na smirk na 'yan ni sehun. ano bang meron at lagi siyang nginingisian ng mga tao? "miss mo na ba?"

idedeny niya na sana dahil how dare he—

"may hinahabol na deadline raw." ani sehun bago ito tumalon sa kama niya na kyungsoo swears isang talon na lang ay lulundo na talaga nang tuluyan. _naisip ni kyungsoo na sumasabay yata sa karupukan niya ang kama ng roommate._ but he pushes that thought to the back of his head dahil no. unwanted territory. "sorry to disappoint."

"sorry to disappoint ka jan." kyungsoo clears his throat at tumayo para mag-cr. he locks his phone for good measure bago niya ito iwan sa sariling kama at pumunta sa banyo. sigurado kasi siyang he wouldn't hear the end of it pag nalaman ni sehun na nagdownload siya ng tiktok. 

better safe than sorry, ika nga.

***

**jongin**

[spotify link]

**kyungsoo**

may time ka pa for song recs eh may hinahabol kang deadline  
akala ko ba di kailangan mag-aral?

**jongin**

sus  
sabihin mo namiss mo lang ako  
;)

**kyungsoo**

alam mo ikaw  
walang alam kundi mamburaot  
tapusin mo na yang deadline mo  
hindi yung tiktok ka nang tiktok

**jongin**

sama ka next time  
ako bahala sayo [muscle flexing emoji]

**kyungsoo**

no thank you  
hindi naman ako sumasayaw

**jongin**

hindi lang naman puro sayaw dun  
may challenges din  
saya yun pramis  
ano, g ka?

**kyungsoo**

no thanks parin  
mag-aral ka na nga jan  
bukas ka na mambulabog

**jongin**

sabi ko na talaga namiss mo ko e  
see you tom!  
wag ka masyadong maexcite

**kyungsoo**

[eye roll emoji]  
[spotify link]  
ayan  
that song helps pag may kinuclutch akong deadline  
you're welcome

sabihin na lang nating may napahiyaw sa other side ng dorms nila kyungsoo.

***

naggive up na nga yata completely ang one brain cell ni kyungsoo dahil he finds himself doing things na never niyang inexpect na gagawin niya.

creating a tiktok account is one thing. but commenting on jongin's videos under the guise of an egg account? 

isang malaking kahibangan.

mismong si kyungsoo ay natatakot na rin sa mga kinikilos lately pero mukhang may sariling utak na nga yata ang mga daliri niya dahil instead of undo-ing his comments, _send_ button ang naki-click ng mga ito.

the comments are nothing extreme naman. he sees to it na jongin wouldn't find them uncomfortable kahit na he doubts nagbabasa ito ng libo-libong comments sa videos niya. 

praises pa nga, actually. praises and compliments na he would never tell straight to jongin's face kasi dare he say, nahihiya siya. sobrang off-brand naman kasi to suddenly act all nice and sweet kay jongin when they aren't even that close and the only reason they're 'hanging out' is dahil sa roommate niya.

pero ewan, he keeps the compliments going. it shows din naman kasi na the guy deserves them.

tagong tago nga lang si kyungsoo so he's learned na magtiktok lang pag wala si sehun sa room. kinukulit pa rin kasi siya nito kung may jowa na ba siya _para masabihan na ang mga dapat sabihan_. he doesn't even know what he meant by that. 

so tuloy ang buhay.

nambuburaot pa rin ang roommate niya at ang best friend nito at nagjajam pa rin araw araw to skusta clee's songs. 

pero for some reason, kyungsoo doesn't find it as annoying as before.

***

something's changed.

hindi alam ni kyungsoo pero mas napapadalas ang pagmessage ni jongin sa kanya. oo, nasanay siyang nagsesend ito ng random song recs na he doubts ay pinapakinggan naman talaga ni jongin. ang weird lang kasi from kalye songs, biglang tugtugan heartbroken bigla from western artists ang bet niya? kyungsoo isn't convinced. 

the random song recs, kyungsoo can understand.

pero 'yung messages asking random stuff.. medyo sketchy. 

pero kyungsoo being kyungsoo, he replies to them nang walang problema. baka naman gusto lang talaga maghold ng conversation ni jongin with him since comfortable na ito sa kanya. sa araw araw ba naman na nagkikita sila because of sehun, hindi imposible. 

deep inside nga lang, ay medyo naguguilty si kyungsoo. kasi he still watches jongin's tiktok videos and leaves praises on them. nakakainis pa at for some reason ay laging isa ang comments niya sa mga top comments amongst the sea of thirsty fangirls and fanboys. kabado at paranoid tuloy siya na one way or another ay malaman ni jongin ang business niya behind closed doors (medyo dramatic but you get it). 

though sa totoo lang, kahit weirded out siya, ay meron siyang ibang nararamdaman. 

he just doesn't want to put a name on it.

***

**sehun**

kyungsoo please :-(  
lapit lang naman dorm ni jongin e  
bawi ako sayo mamaya  
sagot ko dinner!

**kyungsoo**

mukha ba akong pagkain?

**sehun**

kyungsoo naman e :-(

**kyungsoo**

alam mo na kung anong gusto ko.  
also, dessert.

**sehun**

yes boss!  
lakas ko sayo e  
ikaw na talaga pinakamabait na roommate :D

**kyungsoo**

stfu  
ako lang roommate mo.

**sehun**

[kiss emoji]

***

kung hindi lang talaga mahal ni kyungsoo si sehun as a roommate at meron siyang klase, hindi niya gagawin 'to.

paglakarin ba naman siya papunta sa dorm ni jongin para kunin ang paper niya na naiwan nito sa dorm ng best friend kahapon. nawala raw kasi sa isip niyang naipatong pala niya 'yung clear folder sa desk ni jongin bago sila umalis at pumunta kila kyungsoo. 

may class din kasi agad si sehun after his current class kaya wala na itong time para pumunta sa dorm ng best friend. hindi rin naman mautusan si jongin dahil hindi ito nagrereply. hapon pa raw kasi ang klase at most likely ay natutulog pa.

kaya bilang best roommate, walang choice si kyungsoo but to comply and get the paper kay jongin at ihatid ito pabalik kay sehun.

buti na lang din talaga at hindi masyado mainit ngayon kaya mej safe si kyungsoo from sweating buckets.

hindi rin naman sobrang layo ng dorm ni jongin sa kanila.

upon arriving ay kumatok agad si kyungsoo but unsurprisingly, walang sumasagot.

tulog nga yata si jongin.

mabait naman si kyungsoo most days pero since andito na siya and he wouldn't want to waste time waiting for jongin to wake up, kinatok niya 'to nang kinatok. tinawagan niya rin para more chances of winning.

nasungitan pa nga siya ng kapitbahay ni jongin pero upon seeing his apologetic smile, ay nagback down din ito agad. kyungsoo knows he has that effect on people and he knows how to take advantage of that. 

ilang minuto pa at finally, kyungsoo hears footsteps palapit sa door and jongin muttering an annoyed "sino ba yan, ang aga aga." under his breath.

kung anong kinainis ng tone ni jongin before he opened the door, ay ang kinaiba naman ng expression nito once he sees kung sino ang gumagambala sa kanya.

mukhang nagulat ito pero mas nagulat si kyungsoo to find out na jongin sleeps half naked.

actually, no. 

he actually kind of expected it already.

sabi nga ni jongin sa kanya that one time, _"kung may ganitong abs ka ba, hindi mo ifflex?_

kyungsoo sighs internally.

of course jongin would sleep without a shirt on.

at the back of his mind, naisip niyang match sila dahil he doesn't like sleeping with his pants on. pero as soon as that thought entered his mind, ganun din kabilis ang labas nito.

pero syempre, kunwari walang pake sa abs. hindi rin naman mahirap tingnan ang mukha ni jongin dahil ang gwapo nito, okay.

"'yung paper ni sehun? naiwan niya raw?" yes, good, kyungsoo. naitawid mo 'yun without being a stuterring mess. "um, sorry, need niya kasi for his next class eh."

realization spreads across jongin's face naman at mukhang napansin yata nitong para silang tanga na naguusap pa rin ni kyungsoo sa may labas so he motions for him to go inside.

nice.

ang ayos ng dorm ni jongin ha. 'yung class materials are neatly placed sa desk nito at hindi nagkalat ang maruruming damit. 

plus points!

_wait, what._

actually, nevermind.

pero okay talaga 'to since this actually says a lot about him as a person.

neat and tidy.

good to know.

napansin yata ni jongin na ininspect ni kyungsoo briefly ang kwarto niya kaya natawa 'to nang bahagya. "di mo inexpect?"

nahiya naman si kyungsoo dahil baka iniisip ni jongin na judger siya. _kailan ka pa nagkaron ng pakialam kung anong iniisip ng best friend ng roommate mo about you?!_ mukhang nawala na naman yata siya sa realidad dahil si jongin na lang din ang sumagot para sa kanya. 

"grabe ka talaga sakin." without malice na sabi ng lalaki at nginitian lang siya. 

_ano ba yan, wala pang toothbrush 'to pero bakit parang ang liwanag naman ng smile?_

nawala na nga yata talaga sa sarili nang tuluyan si kyungsoo dahil nagflinch siya nang maramdamang may ninudge si jongin sa braso niya.

_sehun's paper._

yes. 

the main reason why you're here.

nasa fieldtrip ka, badeng?

that's when he's _finally_ snapped back to reality at hinablot na lang agad ang clear folder na inabot sa kanya ni jongin. 

"thank you! sige, bye!" halos kumaripas siya ng takbo palabas ng kwarto ng lalaki.

hindi niya tuloy nakita ang amused na expression sa mukha ni jongin.

***

after that incident, hindi alam ni kyungsoo pero parang ang sus na ng mga nangyayari. for some reason ay laging may excuses for him and jongin to be together.

alone.

iniisip nga ni kyungsoo na baka nananadya na si sehun dahil madalas ang roommate ang reason kung bakit naiiwan silang dalawa without his company.

not to mention mas nagiging frequent na rin ang pagmessage sa kanya ni jongin na dinitch na tuluyan ang song recs at instead ay nagsesend ng _good morning, good night,_ at random memes kay kyungsoo at any chance he gets.

kyungsoo isn't complaining. he just couldn't help but think na ang suspicious talaga.

so today, he's on his way pabalik sa dorm. 

alam niyang wala siyang aabutang kaguluhan dahil it's a friday at sinabihan siya ng roommate na sibat agad ito pauwi as soon as his classes for the day are over. birthday kasi ng older brother ni sehun and buong weekend daw silang magcecelebrate. kaya it's safe to say that he's 101% sure na wala ring jongin na masisilayan today. 

sa totoo lang, hindi rin sure si kyungsoo if he's happy or disappointed sa fact na 'yun.

pero he doesn't really want to dwell on that so binuksan niya agad ang door with his keys upon reaching their dorm before removing his shoes and placing them sa shoe rack nila.

he takes off his pants at nilagay ito sa shared hamper niya with sehun. hinubad niya rin ang jacket so he's in his black shirt and boxers na lang. he's about to reach for the door handle ng cr nila when the door opens and reveals his roommate's best friend na mukhang gulat din sa kanya.

"bakit andito ka?!" 

napataas naman ng kamay si jongin na akala mo ay magnanakaw na nahuli, at sinara ang pinto before tuluyang lumabas sa banyo nila. "chill. may kinuha lang ako kay sehun. gulat na gulat, soo?" natatawang sabi nito bago mapatigil when he realizes kung anong suot ng kausap niya.

halos mapalunok si jongin kasi _nakakasilaw naman, bakit ang daming hita._

hindi nga yata nasabihan ni sehun si kyungsoo dahil alam niyang his best friend's roommate would never walk around without his pants on pag may ibang tao.

and yes, while that may sting a bit dahil _ibang tao_ siya, he still wouldn't blame the man for it.

and since jongin would like to think na gentleman siya, dinivert niya ang tingin sa ibang lugar and grabs the first clothing within his reach.

which happens to be sehun's favorite blanket at inabot 'yun kay kyungsoo who instantly makes a grab for it and covers his thighs meekly.

sa wakas at nakahinga na rin si jongin nang maluwag.

kyungsoo clears his throat. "binigay niya sayo keys niya?" 

jongin nods and walks over sa kama ni sehun at umupo. "di na kita nainform, sorry. akala ko kasi nasabihan ka rin ni sehun na dadaan ako. saka aalis din naman din ako kagad pagkakuha, naki-cr lang." napakamot pa ito sa ulo na para bang nahihiya. parang tanga.

"ang haba ng explanation, wala naman akong sinabi." kyungsoo replies quietly. narealize rin naman agad niya ang possible implication nito kaya he feels his cheeks heating up at umiwas ng tingin kay jongin na biglang nagshift ang expression from bashful to teasing.

"sabi na gusto mo kong makasama e." 

of course.

typical jongin kim and his pambuburaot.

tititigan na sana nang masama ni kyungsoo ang lalaki pero nakita niyang natatawa lang si jongin kaya he couldn't help but matawa na rin. 

may mali na nga yata talaga sa kanya kasi kailan pa naging contagious ang tawa ng best friend ng roommate niya?

"nagdinner ka na?" tanong ni jongin once ibalik nito ang atensyon sa kanya after briefly checking his messages.

kyungsoo walks over sa storage nila ni sehun ng mga instant na pagkain at naglabas ng noodles para ipakita kay jongin as response sa tanong nito. "baka ito na lang." he shrugs. "uuwi rin naman ako bukas. ikaw ba?"

napailing naman si jongin at nag-tsk pa under his breath before ito tumayo para kunin ang noodles sa kamay ni kyungsoo at ibalik 'yun sa pagkakatago. "di uubra yan." 

kinuha nito ang wallet at phone bago maggesture for kyungsoo to folow. "libre kita, tara."

alam naman ni kyungsoo na marupok siya sa pagkain and he would always say yes kapag inofferan siya nito.

pero this time, he knows it doesn't have anything to do with food at all.

mukhang _crush_ nga yata talaga niya ang best friend ng roommate.

***

the night ended with kyungsoo feeling all sorts of fluttering in his stomach.

tangina.

upon realizing na crush niya nga yata talaga si jongin ay parang biglang naamplify lahat. na kahit yung maliliit na bagay ay kinikilig na siya.

_jongin dipping his fries sa ketchup._

_jongin pushing the straw in sa drink niya._

_jongin wiping his mouth with a napkin._

jongin's an attractive man to begin with pero bakit parang lalo pa siyang naging charming sa mata ni kyungsoo?

dear lord, please help him.

crush pa lang pero ang lala na niya.

_pa lang._

as if namang may possibility pa sila of becoming something more.

kyungsoo sighs.

that's enough thinking for today.

napagod ang one brain cell at puso niya sa mga ganap ngayon. 

basta for now, jongin _is_ his happy crush and he's okay with that.

***

naglalakad papuntang dorm for their daily skusta sesh ang dalawang magkaibigan nang biglang sikuhin ni sehun si jongin.

siniko naman siya pabalik nito kasi _anong trip._

"oportunista ka pala, pre ah." pang-aasar ni sehun with his typical mapanuksong smile. "idate ba naman roommate ko habang wala ako."

halos mamula naman agad ang mukha ni jongin sa mention ng _friendly date_ nila ni kyungsoo nung friday. hindi niya pa rin talaga kasi sukat akalain na masosolo niya si kyungsoo sa ganung set up. lagi kasing sabit 'tong best friend niyang tukmol.

kumain lang naman sila at hinatid pauwi si kyungsoo pero tangina, kilig na kilig siya.

"wala na 'to." 

"ha?"

"sobrang whipped mo kay kyungsoo, kako." napailing si sehun na natatawa tawa. "so ano ngang score? dedelete ko na ba skusta playlist ko?" tanong ng kaibigan before he holds up his phone para ipakita kay jongin ang spotify playlist nito.

hinawi niya lang ang phone na halos iduldol na sa mukha niya at nagsigh dejectedly. "parang deins naman magkagusto sakin si kyungsoo. _kyungsoo_ kaya 'yun."

napatigil sa paglalakad si sehun at hinawakan siya firmly sa balikat. binigyan pa siya nito ng sharp look na bihira niyang makita sa kaibigan unless seryoso ito. "gago, sumusuko ka na ba? tandaan mo 'yung mga effort ko sa inyo, bui." sehun starts holding up his fingers as if nagbibilang siya to enumerate the list, "'yung pagkulong ko sa banyo ng 20 minutes, kumain ako ng pomelo nun, mind you. tas 'yung pagsend ko sayo ng mga kantang bet ni kyungsoo, 'yung 'weekend long' celebration ni kuya—"

"hindi totoo 'yun? ga—"

sehun cuts him off. "hindi na mahalaga 'yun. pero pre, tinutulungan kita kasi your success is my success. your failure is my—"

tinulak niya slightly ang kaibigan at nauna nang maglakad. 

puro kalokohan talaga.

"hoy, hindi pa ko tapos! 'yung tinirang pagkain ni kyungsoo sakin pero sinabi kong ayaw ko kasi paborito m—"

jongin just tunes him out pero deep inside ay napapaisip siya.

what if i-up niya nga ang game niya?

***

nagpupush ups si jongin bago magstart ang classes niya for the day when he notices his phone lighting up sa tabi niya.

halos masubsob siya sa sahig when he sees it's a message from kyungsoo.

_shit._

when it comes to texting kasi with the other guy, si jongin ang madalas mag-initiate ng convo so hindi niya maiwasang kabahan dahil first time 'to.

_may kailangan ba si kyungsoo?_

_may nangyari bang masama rito?_

_o baka naman nalock siya sa dorm—"_

with slightly shaky hands (nakakahiya man pero kyungsoo manages to do _a lot_ of things to him) ay kinuha niya ang phone to check the message. 

**kyungsoo**

[domino's promo poster]  
tara please

sa gulat niya, halos 3 minutes yatang siyang nakatitig sa convo nila ni kyungsoo bago mapansin meron pa itong mga susunod na messages.

**kyungsoo**

hala  
meant to send it kay sehun  
sorry jongin!!

_of course._

buti na lang talaga hindi pa siya masyadong umasa dun pero isang light bulb ang nag-go off sa utak niya which makes him go back sa usapan nila ni sehun the other day. 

_what if i-up niya ang game niya?_

wala namang mawawala, diba?

and he knows an opportunity when he sees one kaya he immediately types up his reply, decides on it for a good 10 seconds, before he presses the send button.

**jongin**

g ako though  
tara? :>

agad din naman siyang nakakuha ng reply from kyungsoo. ang bilis nga, actually. parang hinintay talaga nito na magreply siya. which he highly doubts pero a man can dream, ika nga.

**kyungsoo**

sure sure  
i'll order na  
dito dorm?

**jongin**

ggg  
tapusin ko lang push ups

**kyungsoo**

[eye roll emoji]  
priorities talaga?

**jongin**

lamona ;)  
message kita pag omw na

**kyungsoo**

kk  
ingat

hindi naman na talaga itutuloy ni jongin ang push ups niya. sino ba namang tanga ang uunahin pang mag-exercise over an opportunity to be with his crush, diba? but he needs time para icontain ang sarili dahil _yes. pakiramdam niya ay may progress siya._

may point naman pala ang kaibigan about never giving up.

sa sobrang tuwa ay hindi na nagawang alalahin ni jongin ang known fact na if there's one food sehun hates, it's _pizza._

***

between munching on pizza and watching friends on netflix, nagtatalo si jongin at kyungsoo if nagcheat ba talaga si ross kay rachel over the whole 'we were on a break!' fiasco.

actually, halos same lang naman ng sila ng argument dahil sa totoo lang, the whole thing was just a shitload of misunderstandings and poor life decisions. 

kyungsoo's just about to add more sa heated discussion nila nang biglang bumukas ang pinto to reveal sehun na halatang gulat sa nadatnan nito.

paanong hindi magugulat? eh his roommate and his best friend are both seated closely on the floor na para bang may sariling mundo.

_hayop din 'tong si jongin eh. ito ba yung mukhang naggigive up?_

to clear the sudden awkward silence dahil mukhang nahiya ang dalawang salarin, nagdive siya sa sahig at ginrab ang baso ni kyungsoo para makiinom ng coke.

"di kayo nagyayaya ah." ani sehun knowingly. 

kyungsoo almost chokes on his pizza at halos pagpawisan siya bigla dahil baka maglead ang conversation sa topic na dinedread niya.

_please. bakit ba ang aga dumating nito ni sehun?!_

"ayaw mo naman ng pizza, diba." jongin nonchalantly blurts out.

_fuck._

ayan na nga.

as if hindi pa nanginginig ang tumbong ni kyungsoo sa kaba.

abort. abort. abort.

pwede bang magpalamon na lang siya sa lupa?!

hindi niya alam kung nappraning lang ba siya pero is that realization he's seeing on jongin's face? 

realization na since halos lahat naman ng malapit kay sehun ay aware na he doesn't like pizza, bakit yayayain ito ni kyungsoo?

will jongin figure out na hindi naman talaga siya nawrong send—

bago pa tuluyang matrouble si kyungsoo and also a weak attempt to save face, he does the first thing he could think of.

he laughs.

alam niyang mukha siyang tanga at tinititigan na siya weirdly ng roommate at ng best friend nito pero wala siyang choice. kailangan niya 'tong panindigan.

he slaps sehun's back while laughing pa and says, "oo nga pala! nawala sa isip ko! ayaw mo nga pala ng pizza, haha," tawa pa rin siya kahit mukhang shunga. yes. bahala na, rold. jesus take the wheel.

confused, sehun makes a move to feel his forehead. nashushunga na nga yata talaga si kyungsoo. "okay ka lang? eh diba nung isang araw bumili ka pa ng papa john's pero matic di mo ko inofferan kasi alam mong—"

halos dumausdos si sehun sa lakas ng hampas ni kyungsoo sa likod niya. 

_tangina nito ah._

"nakalimutan nga e, haha." in panic, kyungsoo stands up at hinila na rin patayo ang roommate at dinrag ito sa cr nila. he opens the door at tinulak doon si sehun at sinarado ito agad. hinawakan niya pa nga ng both hands ang knob for good measure. "natatae ka diba! ayan, take your time!" sa effort ay para bang nagmarathon si kyungsoo sa hingal at kaba pero yes. nakakulong na ang roommate niya bago pa ito magcause ng malalang damage. _that is, kung may ilalala pa ito._

when he looks back sa best friend ng roommate to try and make it seem like normal lang lahat ng nangyari for the past 2-3 minutes or so, parang gusto bigla ni kyungsoo samahan si sehun magkulong sa cr dahil by the look on jongin's face?

he definitely knows.

***

jongin is _fucking_ over the moon.

ang dami niyang gustong gawin.

gusto niyang tumalon sa saya but at the same time gusto niya ring batukan ang sarili dahil _bakit hindi niya narealize agad 'yun?!_

but most importantly, gusto niyang halikan ang best friend in the most platonic way possible.

_all hail sehun oh talaga._

pero kahit walang mapaglagyan ang saya ni jongin at the moment ay kailangan niya pa ring maging considerate dahil kyungsoo is obviously embarrassed and doesn't want to talk about it.

so as a gentleman, at least he thinks he is, he clears his throat at sinubukang pakalmahin muna ang puso niya. he beckons kyungsoo over na rin and raises the pizza box as a signal for them to continue where they left off.

"wala bang lock yan from the outside?" 

kyungsoo laughs, relieved.

jongin laughs with him.

***

high pa rin si jongin pagbalik sa sariling dorm at hindi pa rin makapaniwala na kyungsoo 'accidentally' sent him a message para yayain siya to hang out.

ayaw niyang mag-assume or mag-overthink dahil baka ginawa lang naman ng lalaki 'yun for platonic reasons.

pero hindi mo rin naman din masisisi si jongin for feeling the way he feels dahil pakiramdam niya ay may progress no matter how small sa kung ano mang meron sa kanila ni kyungsoo currently.

jongin would say na happy crush niya pa rin si kyungsoo.

but a part of him screams na konting pitik na lang ay maglelevel up na 'yun into something more lalo na if kyungsoo keeps this up at istroke pa ang puso ni jongin (next time sana iba na ang istroke pero that's a convo for another day).

sana lang din ay di tuluyang magtago sa shell pabalik ang lalaki especially after being busted out earlier. 

but for now, high sa kilig si jongin at walang makakapigil sa kanya.

bago matulog ay naisipan niyang magscroll sa fyp niya (but not before sending a good night message kay kyungsoo, to which the guy replies with a "good night" back. with a smiley!) until he stumbles onto this one trend na madalas niyang nadadaanan pag trip niyang maglurk sa tiktok to look for dances to do.

wala namang masyadong special dun sa trend. the person would just have to jam to _date ur fafa - ebony_ while putting up the picture of their crush as the background of the video. 

catch nga lang is for the user to fully cover the background photo para gawing palaisipan kung sino ang tao behind the picture.

merong iba na nagpapakita ng glimpse sa bandang dulo pero mostly ay cinocover talaga nang buo until the end to tease their followers.

though sa totoo lang, nahuhulaan naman din agad ng mga tao lalo na kung public figure rin 'yung taong pinapahula. parang tanga lang, diba.

but since kyungsoo doesn't use tiktok at konti lang sa mga kaibigan niya ang may alam na _mej_ famous siya sa app (sigurado rin naman siya na kahit may agenda pa si sehun sa kanilang dalawa ng roommate nito ay hindi siya ilalaglag nun without his permission), he decides to do the trend.

here goes nothing.

***

simula nung inacknowledge ni kyungsoo ang crush sa best friend ng roommate, parang bang naging hellbent ang universe na ipahiya siya in all forms.

parang kailan lang ay buraot na buraot pa siya sa mga kalokohan ng dalawa pero ngayon ay halos iworship niya na si jongin in all his adonis glory.

yes, until now, he still leaves comments on jongin's videos.

ganon siya karupok.

but among the kagagahan na nagawa ni kyungsoo so far (lalo na ang pizza situation na 'yan but he doesn't want to dwell on that any longer), pinapanalangin niya talaga na this.. this jongin doesn't find out.

he's scrolling through his fyp nang magulat siya na may bagong upload si jongin and hindi ito ang usual dance video na pinopost nito. 

hindi niya alam pero bigla siyang kinabahan dahil there's something familiar about the video.

nakapanood na nga yata siya nito briefly at some point.

not his favorite type of content on tiktok pero alam niyang about ito sa crushes at sa kapabebe-han. 

at first it's just jongin jamming to the song (if he isn't nervous as he feels right now, papalakpakan niya pa nga mentally ang lalaki, dahil yes! for the first time, it's not a skusta clee song) pero if he actually looks at it closely ay may background photo ang video. 

na for some reason ay very familiar talaga.

wait.

_isn't that his mug?!_

napatitig pa si kyungsoo for a moment but when it clicks and registers na candid photo ito ni _kyungsoo_ sa dorm nila ni sehun, he gasps and drops his phone sa mukha niya.

no.

it _can't_ be.

jongin likes him back?!

***

nakatulog yata sa kakaisip si kyungsoo dahil when he wakes up the next day, sinalubong siya ng onslaught of messages mula kay baekhyun.

**baekhyun**

oh my goD  
kyungsoo do????  
[tiktok link]  
hindi ba kwarto mo to??  
and yung buhok mo wtf  
hOY  
sagot  
sos!!!!!

**kyungsoo**

...  
good morning, baek

**baekhyun**

sagot omg  
naopen mo na ba yung link??

**kyungsoo**

kahit di ko na buksan alam ko na yan

**baekhyun**

sis bakit ang kalmado mo??  
kimkai crush ka????  
how do u even know him wtf  
shookt ako  
EXPLAIN  
also  
read the comments  
jusko [weary face emoji]

_shit._

ang aga aga, baekhyun byun.

kabado bente si kyungsoo na inopen ang tiktok app at pumunta sa profile ni jongin to check the video.

hindi tuloy niya maiwasang mag-isip ng iba't ibang scenarios.

dinelete ba ni jongin 'yung video?

nalaman ba nila ang identity niya?

or worse.. binabash na ba siya?!

halos maihi sa kaba si kyungsoo nang iopen niya ang comment section dahil oo, as expected, nakakastress ang mga nababasa niya.

_omg kuya taken ka na po ba? :((((_

_hindi pala merlat ang bet mo dsfjkjsdfkfsd_

_check dm po [tongue, eggplant, peach emojis]_

_kahit di makita mukha alam kong chaka yan wew_

_HASHTAG LOVE WINS_

ang pinakamalala? ang top comment ng video na nanggaling mismo sa roommate niya.

oh my god talaga.

_ay putaaaaa basta dancer sweet lover_

lord, maraming salamat na lang po sa lahat.

***

sure na sure si jongin na the next time he sees his best friend ay pauulanan siya nito ng pang-aasar. tangina. di niya kasi akalaing magiging viral ang video niya at makakagarner ng maraming feedback from his followers. kinakabahan tuloy siya at baka nacompromise pa ang privacy ni kyungsoo.

so far ay wala pa namang nagcomment ng pangalan ng lalaki. though iniisip niya ring iprivate ang video just in case.

so ayun na nga, katulad ng ineexpect, hindi siya binigo ng best friend dahil as soon as makita siya nito, his best friend puts him on a chokehold at ginulo gulo ang buhok niya.

_puta, stinyle niya pa naman 'yan._

"proud of you, my doodz!"

siniko niya agad si sehun sa tiyan to be let go of at tinulak ito lightly. "subukan mo lang talagang ipakita sa kanya 'yan." he threatens at tinitigan pa ang kaibigan to prove kung ga'no siya kaseryoso. loyal naman 'tong ugok na to pero minsan kasi talaga ay nagssnitch accidentally.

nilagay ni sehun ang kamay sa bibig while faking a gasp and looking all affronted. kala mo naman totoo. "gotchu, fam. ako pa ba? pero ano, ganyan ganyan na lang? walang time for confession?" tanong nito. 

that..

that is the problem.

jongin would really love to do something about it pero hindi niya lang alam kung paano. torpe na kung torpe pero ang lakas naman kasi talaga ng tama niya kay kyungsoo na he doesn't have any idea how to go about it in a way na deserve ng lalaki.

at kahit pa may part sa utak niyang nag-aassume na kyungsoo feels the same way somehow, hindi naman siya sigurado kung gano ka-strong 'yung feelings na 'yun. pa'no kung attracted lang naman sa kanya si kyungsoo? attraction is never enough pa nga most of the time. worst case scenario is pa'no kung platonic lang naman kasi talaga on kyungsoo's end?

but then again, _something_ is telling him na he should just go for it. wag nang mag-isip at gawin na lang.

katulad ng advice ni david kay kenny on we're the millers which by the way is one of his favorite comedy films ever, na if you want to do something pero naghehesitate ka, just count 1-3 and fucking do it.

kasi if it takes you longer than those three seconds, may tendency to overthink and chicken out. 

jongin really thinks it's good advice. kaya he concludes na he should really do something about this kyungsoo situation as soon as he's ready. 

nawala na naman yata siya dahil nabalik lang siya sa realidad nang marinig ang boses ng kaibigan talking about something unrelated sa question nito kanina. naintindihan siguro na hindi niya pa masagot ang tanong nito at the moment. 

"sketchy. tameme number one fan mo ah." sehun comments. 

jongin's about to ask what sehun was referring to nang mapansing nagsscroll ang best friend sa phone nito.

probably tiktok.

pero di pa rin niya sure kung anong tinutukoy ni sehun specifically so he asks, "anong number one fan?"

"si _imnotsadimfreakinghungry_ sa tiktok."

ah, jongin knows her.

or him.

isa 'yun sa followers niya na laging nagtotop comment sa mga videos na pinopost niya. nothing harmless naman ang mga comments nito. actually ay nakakataba pa nga ng puso ang iniiwasang mga mensahe nito sa kanya.

mostly praises and compliments about his dancing which jongin really appreciates. breath of fresh air sa thirsty comments ng fangirls at fanboys niya.

now that sehun mentioned it, hindi niya nga napansing hindi pala ito nagcomment sa video niya about kyungsoo.

weird.

but he doesn't really want to dwell on that dahil there are more pressing matters sa buhay niya ngayon.

_kyungsoo._

***

natutulog si kyungsoo when he finds himself being woken up by sehun na halos yugyugin siya para magising.

he slaps his roommate's hands away and glares at him, "ano?"

"pahiram phone. di ko mahanap charger, deadbatt na." sehun says casually. para bang hindi ginising si kyungsoo unceremoniously para lang makitext or whatever it is he's planning to do.

sa sobrang inis at antok ay tinulak niya ang roommate palayo sa kanya and spits out his password para lang matigil na 'to. halos kakatulog niya lang, please.

sehun grins in victory at hindi man lang nagthank you.

bastos.

pero mas inaantok siya than naiinis so for now, sleep.

***

sehun's actually surprised na nagpahiram ng phone si kyungsoo. sobrang antok siguro kaya hindi na nakapag-isip (at nakapagtaray) nang maayos.

he goes straight sa convo nila ni jongin since ang best friend naman talaga ang balak niyang imessage. 

sehun finds himself shookt though.

hindi naman sa pagiging chismoso pero hindi niya akalaing halos araw araw naman palang nag-uusap tong si jongin at kyungsoo.

he doesn't read all the messages dahil he respects the privacy of his roommate pa rin naman but based doon sa mga naskim niya, mukhang pg naman ang usapan at wala pa sa nc-17.

nice. 

as expected sa best friend niyang maginoo pero bastos.

napakabagal talaga.

after shooting a message kay jongin na ang bilis magreply ha (akala siguro ni gago si kyungsoo ang nagtext), he closes the convo at bumalik sa home page.

ilolock na sana niya ang phone ng roommate when an icon catches his attention.

a black icon na kilalang kilala niya.

_tiktok._

wow. 

ginugulat talaga siya ng roommate ngayon ha?

if there's someone na hindi niya ineexpect na idownload ang app, si kyungsoo talaga 'yun. hindi kasi ito mahilig sa social media and would rather play games sa phone nito. and not even the fun games ha, because a lot of times nahuhuli niya ang roommate na nagccandy crush at 2048. titong tito eh, 'no? at nang icheck niya pa briefly ang apps nito ngayon, halos mapahalakhak siya because they're still there.

pero hindi 'yan ang issue ngayon dahil _kyungsoo_ , _kyungsoo actually uses tiktok._

sehun would like to think na most of the time eh he respects people's privacy naman pero it wouldn't hurt to snoop for a bit, 'no? titingnan niya lang naman kung nagpopost si kyungsoo ng videos just like them. blackmail material ba. 

kaya when he checks kyungsoo's profile, he's not surprised to see na blanko ang profile feed nito. of course, kyungsoo doesn't post videos.

madidisappoint na sana siya pero kahit walang profile picture, walang followers, _merong_ 1 following.

huh.

who's the lucky one?

before he clicks on it though ay may nahagip ang mata niya. 

_imnotsadimfreakinghungry_

_that_ username.

he fucking knows that username.

at hindi siya nagkakamali dahil ang 1 following ni kyungsoo? 

walang iba kundi ang best friend niya.

***

when kyungsoo wakes up, halos lumundag ang puso niya out of his chest dahil at the foot of his bed ay naka-indian sit ang roommate niya. nakacross pa ang arms nito at nakatitig lang kay kyungsoo as if waiting for him to speak.

anong trip nito?

kyungsoo leans sa headboard niya and looks at sehun weirdly. "anong kasalanan mo?"

to his surprise, sehun scoffs at him instead. "anong kasalanan _mo_?" his roommate holds up his phone na halos nakalimutan niyang pinahiram niya nga pala kay sehun.

_shit._

biglang nagbrew ang panic sa puso ni kyungsoo dahil while he knows sehun avoids being invasive, hindi naman tagong tago ang tiktok app niya dahil he doesn't organize his apps into folders. wala rin naman kasi siya masyadong apps to organize.

_puta talaga._

does sehun know?

nagkakandabuhol buhol na ang insides ni kyungsoo but since this is sehun we're talking about, he gets straight to the point. bahala na, rold.

"alam mo?"

silence.

nakatitig lang sila sa isa't isa before sehun finally, finally nods.

"kailan pa?" sehun asks. kyungsoo knows he wasn't asking about the day he downloaded tiktok. 

_sehun knows he likes jongin._

kyungsoo takes a deep breath and starts explaining.

***

hindi alam ni kyungsoo pero mej teary eyed siya after niyang mag-open kay sehun about his _feelings_ sa best friend nito. bihira lang din kasi niyang makitang seryoso ang roommate and not his usual prankster, jologs self.

towards the end of it, niyakap siya ni sehun but not before telling him to confess sa dapat pagconfessan ng nararamdaman niya.

kyungsoo groans but continues burrowing his face against his roommate's neck.

"nakita mo naman 'yung video niya, diba?" kyungsoo nods. "bet mo siya, bet ka niya. ano pang hinihintay mo?"

pinush ng roommate ang dibdib ni sehun weakly at tinitigan ito. "hindi ganun kadali 'yun, okay."

sehun pinches his nose in retaliation. "ang pabebe niyo rin, 'no? napakacute eh. sunggaban mo na 'yan, kyungsoo. 'yun ang advice ko sayo." 

kyungsoo rubs his nose and thinks about it.

well, may point naman si sehun.

ayaw niya namang umabot pa sila sa point ni jongin na may other party pa na papasok sa picture. wala naman sila sa teleserye.

so confessing doesn't really seem so bad, 'no?

naghalt ang musings niya though when sehun speaks up again.

"also, ano bang meron sa username mo?" sehun asks, curious. very kyungsoo naman kasi ang username na 'yun but still. knowing kyungsoo, baka may other reference.

kyungsoo rolls his eyes but answers still. "tvd."

sehun snaps his fingers at naglight up ang mata nito in realization. "ah! yung mga bampira. tangina." natawa pa ito sa revelation before he continues, "bagay nga sayo. kaya friend," sehun pats his shoulder once. "kagatin mo na."

tinulak ni kyungsoo ang roommate but laughs anyway.

***

nakahiga lang sa kama si jongin while thinking about kyungsoo at kung pano niya sasabihin ang gusto niyang sabihin.

simple lang naman 'yung _gusto kita_ pero not to brag ha, pero bakit parang mas kailangan niya pa 'tong pag-aralan kesa sa acads niya?

hindi naman dapat ganito kahirap, diba?

but then again, nothing comes easy especially when it comes to kyungsoo do.

pero tangina, jongin kim.

ganyan ka ba talaga kaduwag?

jongin just wants to say fuck it at bahala na.

hindi niya naman malalaman kung hindi niya susubukan.

diba..?

so yes, sige. bahala na.

that's what he's going to do.

he _fucking_ likes kyungsoo at wala na siyang pakialam kung mapahiya siya at ireject siya nito.

at least masasabi niyang he actually tried and did something about it.

kyungsoo's worth it, anyway.

with a newfound courage and determination, jongin grabs his keys and moves to head to his best friend's dorm.

sana gising pa sila.

***

kyungsoo's lounging sa kama nito and he's contemplating kung itetext niya ba si jongin. medyo late na rin kasi para makipagkita rito at maaga pa ang klase niya bukas pero after his conversation with his roommate earlier, para bang namotivate siya to just go for it.

in sehun's words nga, _sunggaban mo na._

he steals a glimpse sa roommate niya across from him na nakahiga rin sa kama nito and is repeatedly mouthing _"itext mo na."_

he just glares at sehun at binalik ang tingin sa phone niya, typing up a message but not finding the courage to just freaking send it.

papatayin niya na lang sana ang phone altogether when they hear a knock on their door.

nagkatinginan silang dalawa ni sehun before his roommate motions for him to answer it.

kyungsoo just rolls his eyes pero he moves to stand up para icheck kung sino ito.

he grabs the first thing he can reach na rin na pwedeng pang-self defense which turns out to be sehun's arnis stick para sa p.e. class nito and moves to open the door.

_oh._

nagkagulatan sila ni jongin and even sehun na nasa kama pa rin nito na walang pakialam kung potentially magnanakaw ang kumatok late at night sa kwarto nila ay tinitigan din ang best friend na may pagkalito.

jongin clears his throat and says _fuck it_ mentally.

"gusto kita."

_OH._

both jongin and kyungsoo are aware na merong chismoso sa likuran nila but suddenly, parang biglang silang dalawa na lang ang tao sa building na 'to. 

jongin continues to go on about how much he likes kyungsoo at _kahit tinatarayan siya nito madalas noon, satisfied pa rin si jongin dahil at least he's managed to get kyungsoo's attention. sobrang high maintenance mo naman kasi._ to which kyungsoo laughs and replies _ang galing mo kasing mamburaot._

hindi nila alam how long they've been standing there, pouring their hearts out to each other. but when jongin finally asks the million dollar question, everything goes silent again.

"so, ibig sabihin ba nito gusto mo rin ako?"

jongin looks at him expectantly and kyungsoo wants to laugh kasi kahit sobrang overwhelming ng feelings niya ngayon and after everything he's said for the past few minutes or so in response sa lalaking kaharap niya, he couldn't believe kailangan pa rin nito ng reassurance na _yes, kyungsoo likes him back._

so he says that out loud and sobrang worth it to see jongin's blinding smile na binalik niya rin naman just as brightly.

sobrang into it nga yata nila sa moment nila na biglang nagpop ang bubble surrounding them when sehun opens his mouth to speak. 

"by the way, pre. 'yung top fan mo sa tiktok," ngumuso si sehun sa direction ni kyungsoo. "nasa harap mo na."

_sehun oh._

way to ruin the moment talaga.

kyungsoo whines but not before giving sehun the finger. both hands pa. he grabs jongin's arm to see themselves out sa kwarto nila. "don't ask." he threatens na wala naman talagang heat before he starts dragging jongin somewhere else.

natatawa tawa si jongin but he lets himself be dragged. ang sarap naman pong hawakan ng kyungsoo do knowing he feels the same way about him. "sa'n tayo punta?"

"'yung walang sehun oh." kyungsoo answers with a sigh. they stop sa bandang end of the hallway where kyungsoo is sure hindi hagip ng cctv.

he pushes jongin lightly against the wall and looks up at him. "gusto rin talaga kita. okay?"

shet. 

biglang na namang nahiya si kyungsoo so he looks down to his feet and grabs one of jongin's hands otherwise baka mahulog na talaga siya nang tuluyan. literally and figuratively. "sorry kung di ko nasabi sayo sooner."

he hears jongin chuckle so when he feels his chin being lifted up gently, he looks into the other man's eyes again. 

_sobrang nakakailig naman po matitigan nang ganito ng isang jongin kim. nakakaihi._

nakatitig lang sila sa isa't isa for quite some time kaya kyungsoo finds himself flinching when jongin suddenly reverses their position.

nag-hit ang likod niya lightly sa dingding and muntik pa siyang mapaupo sa floor when jongin places one hand on his waist and another one on the side of his face.

_lord, napapanood lang po ni kyungsoo sa tv 'yung mga ganito noon._

"walang cctv dito?" bulong pa ni jongin sa kanya. _'yung totoo, bakit biglang ang init._

kyungsoo shakes his head and swallows. _'yung init talaga he swears pangsummer na._

"good." 

and that's the last thing kyungsoo hears before he feels jongin leaning forward and capturing his mouth in a long-awaited kiss.

and kyungsoo?

of course, he kisses back.

magiging proud talaga si sehun sa kanya, dahil yes, finally _nakagat_ niya na.

***

**sehun**

[screenshots of skusta playlist being deleted]

man of my words

**jongin**

:)))  
gago

**sehun**

kabahan na ang ex b

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dyokoyaki) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/friedchickai)
> 
> [sample](https://twitter.com/dyokoyaki/status/1362719297802358784) nung tiktok na ginawa ni jongin lol


End file.
